mwrorkutfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Lu Hazell
thumb|Lu Hazell para a Vogue Australiana de 2019. Lu Ann Hazell '(nascida 14 de Abril de 1992) ou conhecida como ''Lu Hazell ou simplesmente'' Lu'', é uma cantora, compositora e tecladista britânica. Hazell tem o título de cantora mais sucessiva do Reino Unido dos últimos tempos, vendendo mais de vinte milhões de discos por lá. Seu primeiro álbum'' Her Feelings... Not a Love Story foi um sucesso comercial no UK vendendo 1,5 milhões de discos e quebrando diversos recordes. Este álbum ainda continua sendo o álbum mais vendido da Hazell no Reino Unido. Sete singles foram lançados tendo sucessos como Revenge Is Sweeter'' e'' Love Overdose''. Em 2015 é lançado o segundo álbum da cantora titulado Less One Girl, o álbum que mostrava uma imagem mais madura e para a cantora e baseada nos problemas que ocorreram em 2014 foi um sucesso mundial: o álbum debutou com 2,8 milhões de discos sendo um recorde. Ao todo, apenas três singles foram lançados e ao todo venderam 50 milhões sendo a era mais sucessiva da cantora. A tour The L2016 Tour anunciada em 2016 foi um sucesso comercial lucrando mais de 300 milhões de dólares com 110 shows em 43 diferentes regiões do mundo todo. Essa é por enquanto a tour mais longa da cantora. Hazell fez participação na faixa "Freaky Princess" da cantora Scarllet Johansson que foi lançado em 28 de Novembro. É o primeiro feat. da artista. Em 2018 marcou a carreira da artista: Freedom foi lançado sendo o primeiro álbum dela à passar do 1 milhão no Reino Unido desde'' Her Feelings... Not a Love Story''. Freedom marca uma grande mudança em Lu e na sua sonoridade já que o álbum deriva da sonoridade eletrônica lembrando álbuns como Ray of Light e Girl das cantoras Madonna e Dannii Minogue. Em 2019 é lançado o quarto álbum da cantora, o Love Machine: um álbum composto por demos ou faixas que não entraram no corte final. Esse álbum foi primeiramente lançado na Europa e na Oceania e anos depois foi lançado no Estados Unidos, América Latina e Japão. O álbum foi lançado contra a permissão de Lu. A Side of a Mirror é o quinto álbum da cantora lançado em 2020. O álbum foi um sucesso comercial vendendo 14 milhões de cópias no mundo inteiro. Lu performou na tour europeia/asiática The Love Machine / Mirrored Sides Tour ''com 100 shows em arenas. Seu sexto álbum ''Poison Flower ''foi um sucesso debutando com 3 milhões de cópias na primeira semana, passando o debut de Less One Girl''. O primeiro single chamado "Take Me Over" já vendeu 13 milhões de cópias e está em #1 em 23 semanas no Canadá. É o primeiro single da cantora que tem #1 em todos os lugares. O segundo single "Forgotten Memories" vendeu 8 milhões de cópias globalmente. Hazell em sua carreira já obteve 3 Grammy Awards e obtêm mais de 270 milhões de discos vendidos no mundo inteiro com 6 álbuns, 1 DVD e 19 singles. A cantora tem 22 #1 no UK e 16 #1 na Europa, seu principais mercados. Ela tem o single mais vendido de todos os tempos no US com 16 milhões de cópias e o álbum mais vendido da América Latina com 1 milhão de cópias, além de ter 14 #1 singles no UWC. Biografia '''1992-2012: Antes da fama e início de carreira Hazell nasceu em Londres, Reino Unido. Sua mãe era uma coreógrafa e seu pai era fotográfo. Hazell quando pequena já cantava Madonna e Janet Jackson em todos os cômodos de sua casa o que obteve atenção de seus pais já que eles descobriram o que deveriam investir na menina. Aos nove anos de idade Hazell entra para uma Escola de Música onde que ela aprende a tocar seu principal instrumento: O teclado. Com isso, a menina já iniciava as composições de suas músicas até que seu pai teve a idéia de lançar um CD de demo mas a mãe da menina recusou dizendo que ela era muito jovem para entrar no ramo e que era muito desafiador. Nos anos de adolescencia, Hazell entra para uma gravadora independente baseada no UK. Lá ela fazia composições para outros artistas como The Imagines e Lucas Rohmer. Em 2010, a menina saiu da gravadora para iniciar um trabalho com Artes mas no ano seguinte desiste do trabalho e com isso fica desempregada. Em 2012 com o programa GarageBand ela produziu e compôs um CD demo com oito faixas (sendo que quatro entrariam no álbum debut dela) e enviou para todos os empresários disponíveis via e-mail, até que o presidente da Control Records teve interesse na garota e decidiu contratá-la e Lu então aceitou. '2013-2015: ''Her Feelings... Not a Love Story, problemas com a gravadora e Less One Girl thumb|200px|Her Feelings... Not a Love Story (2013)Hazell juntou os melhores produtores para produzir seu primeiro álbum tendo Stephen Bray, Keith Cohen e Rick James na produção e composição e também Lu Hazell em ambos. O álbum tituado Her Feelings... Not a Love Story é inspirado em New jack swing e composto por baladas é focado na história romântica de Lu: a cantora conta sobre o amor não compreendido, o amor platônico e até sobre vingança, tendo inspirações no álbum de 1994 Kylie Minogue. O álbum obteve ótima recepção dos críticos tendo nota 95 no Metacritic. Seis singles foram lançados para a divulgação do álbum como "Revenge Is Sweeter" que dominou as paradas britânicas e o segundo single britânico "Upon My Arms" que vendeu 1,4 milhões de cópias obtendo Platina dupla. O álbum foi lançado no final do ano de 2013 no UK, ficando quatro semanas em #1. O álbum obteve um English Music Awards de "Choice Album" e uma indicação à Euromusic Awards por "Best Album". Até 2022, o álbum vendeu 1,5 milhões de thumb|200px|Her Feelings... Not a Love Story - The Platinum Edition (2025)cópias no UK. A gravadora não havia planos de lançar o álbum de Hazell globalmente, sendo que a cantora teria que lançar uma versão "global" do álbum. No fim, a ideia foi cancelada e o primeiro single "global" (terceiro single no UK) foi "Love Overdose" lançado em Fevereiro de 2014. Foi Top 20 no US e se tornou o primeiro #1 de Hazell na Europa vendendo 10 milhões de cópias globalmente. O álbum foi lançado em Junho de 2014 junto com o single Revenge Is Sweeter (que foi lançado globalmente para o lançamento do álbum) que foi o single mais vendido de Hazell com 11 milhões de cópias no mundo inteiro. O álbum conseguiu três #1 em 2014, sendo na Europa, América Latina e Oceania e Top 10 na Ásia e nos Estados Unidos vendendo 6,7 milhões de cópias globalmente e três singles foram lançados no mesmo ano: "Falling on You" que fala sobre o amor não compreendido da cantora sobre um rapaz, "For All Those Words" que fala sobre como poemas de amor doí e "You Will Love Me More" que fala sobre o amor platônico, um amor viciante. Ao todo, os singles obtiveram peaks moderados nos charts mas suas vendas foram satisfatórias para a gravadora. Na época, o single Revenge Is Sweeter e o álbum era os mais vendidos mundialmente. Hazell já era uma cantora popular com diversos hits e um álbum que vendia bem, a gravadora queria que o sucesso do primeiro álbum se repetisse no segundo graças à imagem de "boa moça" que a cantora havia. Lu recusou a proposta, já que ela queria uma imagem madura e queria que sua música falasse de outros assuntos além de amor e assim foi pressionada pela a gravadora para que ela aceitasse ou teria o contrato quebrado, seu único jeito seria se afastar dos holofotes até maio de 2015 onde que ela foi entrevistada no The Night Show nos Estados Unidos onde que ela falou de sua história, o sucesso e os futuros projetos. A gravadora então, aceitou a nova imagem de Hazell e o novo projeto foi feito em apenas cinco meses. Assim, o segundo álbum Less One Girl foi lançado em versão digital em 7 de Dezembro de 2015 apenas no Reino Unido e na Europa e em 7 de Março de 2016 globalmente nas versões físicas e digitais. thumb|left|Less One Girl (2015)Less One Girl ''era um álbum bastante diferente do primeiro: Lu se inspirou nas baladas e na música pop dos anos 80 e seu conteúdo lírico é sobre a revolta, a imagem das pessoas e os acontecimentos que a cantora obteve por causa da gravadora. A capa mostra Hazell como uma "boneca" o que nos lembra o manipularismo e os "produtos de gravadora". O álbum debutou com 2,8 milhões de cópias globalmente vendendo 1 Milhão de cópias na Europa e no US obtendo Platina logo na primeira semana e o primeiro álbum da cantora a debutar em #1 em todos os lugares, sendo recordes. O debut do álbum ainda não foi batido pelo os seus álbuns próximos, sendo o mais próximo A Side of a Mirror (2020). Três singles foram lançados: O primeiro "No Violence" que conseguiu ser #1 em diversos charts (menos Canadá) e obteve duas indicações ao Grammy Awards, vendeu 16 milhões de cópias. O segundo "Rebel Girl" foi um sucesso em vendas e críticas, sendo #1 em todos os lugares (menos Canadá e América Latina) e obtendo Diamante no Estados Unidos sendo o primeiro da cantora e o primeiro single a atingir 20 milhões de cópias vendidas globalmente, sendo o single mais vendido da carreira de Hazell (ultrapassando Revenge Is Sweeter) e foi em #1 dos Singles Mais Vendidos ficando por um bom tempo por lá. O terceiro single "Inside My Vein" teve top 10 e alguns #1 nos charts mas conseguiu vender 10 milhões. Ao todo, a era vendeu mais de 62 milhões de cópias. No Metacritic, o álbum tem uma nota de 100 de 100 e obteve diversos prêmios como Grammy Awards por Album of the Year e Song of the Year (Rebel Girl) sendo os primeiros Grammys da carreira de Hazell. Ao todo, o álbum é o Álbum Mais Vendido na Europa com 4 milhões de vendas sendo que vendeu 12 milhões de cópias globalmente. O álbum teria "They Can Hear Us?" e "All Dollar is Drop on You" como quarto e quinto single mas foram cancelados por serem "controversos" e por causa da tour de 2016 da cantora. '2016-2019:'' The L2016 Tour'','' Freedom e Love Machine Com o lançamento de dois álbuns de sucesso, Hazell partiu para a tour de 110 datas, a ''The L2016 Tour. A tour teve participação em 42 regiões, sendo 16 shows na Europa e 22 shows nos Estados Unidos, a tour foi até 2017. Ao todo, a tour lucrou $394 milhões de dólares. Durante a tour, Lu criou inspiração para compor novas faixas para seu terceiro álbum. O álbum foi titulado Freedom um ano antes de seu lançamento. Hazell explica que Freedom é um álbum liberto, mais claro, mais "popular" e dançante. O álbum recebeu boas críticas pela a transição de sonoridade e da nova imagem e foi o álbum mais vendido da cantora até A Side of a Mirror. Três singles foram lançados nesse álbum: Chaotic que se tornou o primeiro fracasso da cantora no Canadá, não entrando no Top 100, So Free que obteve sucesso moderado e Turn Your Feelings On. Ao todo, o álbum vendeu mais de 12 milhões de cópias no mundo todo, estando na lista dos álbuns mais vendidos. '2020-2024: A Side of a Mirror'', The Love Machine / Mirrored Sides Tour,'' Poison Flower, Greatest Hits e The Music Videos'' '2025-presente: ''Lu Hazell Sings..., novos projetos e terceira tour mundial Carreira 'Discografia' Álbuns de estúdio *''Her Feelings... Not a Love Story (2013) *''Less One Girl ''(2015) *''Freedom (2018) *''A Side of a Mirror'' (2020) *''Poison Flower'' (2023) *''Lu Hazell (TBA) Compilações *''Love Machine (2019) *''Greatest Hits (2022) *''A Real Queen Collection (TBA) Extended plays *''Garden Child (2024) *''The Hazell EP (2025) DVD *''L2016: Live at U.K. (2016) *''The Music Videos 2013-2015 ''(2024) *''The 2+1 Collection (2025) Relançamentos *''Her Feelings... Not a Love Story - The Platinum Edition'' (2025) *''Less One Girl - 15th Anniversary Edition'' (TBA) *''Freedom+ ''(TBA)